indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Молитвы Дьявола (Кали-Пуруши) Кришне
Кали-пуруша (повелитель нашей эпохи Кали) - это аналог библейского Сатаны с той лишь разницей, что он не является реальным антиподом Бога, а просто играет временную роль отрицательного персонажа в божественном спектакле, который разыгрывает сам Бог. Кали-пуруша наблюдал, как постепенно возрастало число людей, отошедших от Бога. Именно их потомки должны были стать проводниками его политики. В то время молодой ведический царь, чей отец недавно был убит этими обнаглевшими варварами, устроил по совету своих министров ритуал под названием млеччха-ягья (очищение земли от воинственных безбожников). Это подобно периодической массовой травле расплодившихся крыс. В результате этого ритуала все варвары были уничтожены особыми мантрами. Увидев это, Кали очень опечалился и стал совершать аскезы и молиться. Вишну явился ему и сказал, что скоро ведическая цивилизация придет в упадок и появится новая популяция людей, которые станут основой безбожной «культуры» Кали-юги. Родителями этой новой популяции стали некие Адхама и Хавьявати (на иврите Ева звучит как «Хава»). Имя Адхама (Адам) на санскрите означает «изгнанный с родной земли». Эта супружеская пара жила в лесу, проходя через покаяние, т.к. они были изгнаны из общества за свои проступки. В этом лесу росло одно дерево, чьи плоды стимулировали в сердце греховные желания (афродизиак), и Адхама запрещал своей жене есть его плоды. Кали принял облик змея и посоветовал Хавьявати съесть эти плоды. Так ее сердце осквернилось греховными желаниями. По Ведам, если сердце женщины нечисто, у нее не может быть хороших детей. Итак, от их союза пошли дети, которые и стали инструментами в руках Кали-пуруши. По версии Вед, Адам и Ева - это не прародители всего человечества, а предки людей постведической цивилизации, которые не отличаются высокой культурой и особой тягой к духовности. Таким образом, то, что по Библии считается началом человеческой истории, по Ведам есть начало эпохи деградации и конец истории одухотворенного человечества. Kali Purusha/Satan was finding it impossible to spread immorality when righteousness was present in people. That was when he performed a penance to the Lord underneath a western sea for thousands of years. He questions the Lord after pleasing him with his Tapas, "Oh Lord! How can I follow my duty to spread immorality in the minds of men when dharma is shining like a fire in every direction?". The Lord replies to his prayers saying, "As long as I stand on earth in human form (as Krishna), it is impossible for you to spread evil. however it is your duty to do so and hence I grant you a boon that you can influence the minds of men after I leave my mortal frame. In addition to this, I will also create two people named Adama and Havyavati on a distant land. The brother and sister will be virtuous by birth. You can try, provoke and influence their minds to indulge in immoral sex. If they comply to your deception, they will fall from my grace since it is a sin for a man to breed with his sister. Thereon, they will become progenitors of the mleccha race, who will bear upon their original sin. This race will not follow the Vedas which is the word of God. They eat uncouth food without any regulations. Not being able to control their senses, they will indulge in forbidden relationships not sparing even mothers and sisters without following the matrimonial code. Since they are sinful in nature, you will be able to spread evil in the era that follows by largely influencing their minds. However, I warn you of the fact that these are not my abandoned kids. I will affirm my existence at various times revealing the Sanatana Dharma, the word of God, to those who yearn for it with a true heart, no matter how sinful by birth, one who's mind is fixed upon the Lord, him, you cannot influence. This is my boon to you." And later on comes the birth of Adama and Havyavati and their progeny from thereon. Папа-Пуруша Категория:Настика